Venganza Equivocada
by hale cullen anna
Summary: Yo lo unico que buscaba era venganza, que pagara el dolor que habia sufrido mi familia por su culpa, pero no conte con que yo tambien me enamoraria de ella, pero mi proposito era vengarm.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la loca historia que es de mi mas loca cabeza.**

**H**ola chicas aquí esta nueva locura, pero esta solo será un two shot a lo mucho subiré tres capítulos, pero la verdad es que no lo creo, ya que tengo todo escrito, lo quería subir todo junto pero se me hizo demasiado largo, asi que lo divide, espero me dejen su opinión es la primera vez que algo así.

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, para saber si lo hice bien ok?, recuerden que las quiero mucho.

**EDWARD POV **

Venganza era lo único que yo quería y era lo que iba a tener, esa mujer se burlo de mi hermano, jugo con el y lo llevo a la muerte, ella tenia que pagar el dolor y sufrimiento de james y yo me lo cobraría.

Seis meses me la pase investigando y planeando como acercarme a la mujer que había lastimado a james hasta que por fin tuve la oportunidad de conocerla y acercarme a ella yo sabia perfectamente bien cuales eran mis encantos y con ella los utilizaría al doble.

Al principio cuando la conocí casi logra engañarme como a james, pero yo no me dejaría envolver por ella, yo tenia todo muy claro y sabia que ella era una arpía maldita y desgraciada.

Cinco meses la corteje y logre que se enamorara de mi al punto de que mi palabra fuera una orden para ella, había momentos en los que sentía que ella era pura e inocente como quería hacerme creer, había momentos en los que no concebía que fuera una mujer tan frívola y desgraciada , pero no había duda de que ella era eso y mas.

Y hoy 6 meses después estoy a punto de casarme con la mujer que mato a mi hermano y por fin poder empezar mi venganza y que ella sienta la mitad del dolor que sintió james hoy estoy por empezar a hacer de la vida de bella swan una pesadilla.

**BELLA POV **

No podía creer que me estuviera arreglando para mi boda con Edward Cullen , bueno ni si quera podía creer que el se hubiera fijado en mi, en la flaca y fea bella , cuando lo vi por primera vez me enamore, pero pensé que el se fijaría en tanya mi hermana mayor y no en mi, eso era lo mas lógico, tanya es de cabello rubio , ojos azules, delgada , alta , la mayoría de las mujeres que conocemos la envidian por su belleza, pero Edward no la vio a ella me vio a mi y se enamoro de mi, y claro que yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de el.

Y aquí estoy 6 meses después de haber conocido a Edward a punto de casarme , aunque la boda solo es por el civil para mi es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado , edward me prometio que pronto nos casaremos por la iglesia y se que el cumplira por que me ama como yo a el , Edward me dijo que en cuanto termine la fiesta nos iremos a Forks un pequeño pueblo donde tiene un racho y ahí pasaremos nuestra luna de miel, yo la pasaría sentada en una banqueta con tal de estar a su lado, Edward es el primer hombre que se fija en mi, aunque sea difícil de creer a mis 23 años nunca nadie me había besado, pero yo estoy feliz con eso, por que asi mi primer beso , mi primer todo será de el de Edward el amor de mi vida.

Cuando mi hermana Tanya se entero que Edward me había pedido que me casara con el, ella casi muere de la envidia yo sabia que tanya quería con Edward pero el jamás la miro, mi hermana siempre que podía me decía que Edward se iba a cansar de mi por que yo no tenia experiencia en nada , que no era bonita y que Edward no me iba a pode presentar con sus amistades ya que yo era bastante fea, y tal vez mi hermana tenia razón en todo eso, pero no importaba por que Edward al final me había elegido a mi.

Hoy seria la primera vez que conocería a la familia de Edward que habían venido desde Italia, a su hermana Alice, a su hermano emmet que era mayor que Edward y a sus padres, no había podido conocerlos antes por que Edward no pudo viajar a Italia conmigo, así que los conocería el día de la boda hoy era el día mas feliz de mi vida , hoy comenzaba mi sueño de vida.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, mi padres a todo mundo le presumían que me había casado con Edward Cullen , yo sabia que mis padres no me querían mucho, asi que preferían hablar de mi marido que de mi, Edward me presento a su familia, todos eran muy hermosos como Edward, pero me veían raro , como si me conocieran de antes y me odiaran , la única que me veía diferente con tristeza era Alice la hermana pequeña de Edward bueno aunque ella tienen mi edad es la mas pequeña de los hermanos cullen.

Sus padres y su otro hermano casi no hablaron conmigo, al parecer son muy serios así que yo trate de romper mi barrera de estúpida timidez y intente entablar conversación con ellos, pero no lo lograba, me contestaban lo que les preguntaba pero no me seguían la platica, así que supuse que seria por que se dieron cuenta que su hijo se caso con una mujer tan poca cosa como yo, pero aun así seguía sin importarme el me había elegido a mi.

La fiesta fue muy linda, aunque si he de ser honesta no me la pase muy bien, mi ahora esposo , estaba muy serio, y en varias ocasiones lo vi como discutiendo con su familia, yo no quería meterme , no quería que Edward pensara que por ser su esposa me tenia que decir todo, pero quería saber si yo lo podía ayudar en algo, así que cuando pidieron a los ahora esposos pasar a la pista a bailar aproveche para pregúntale.

Estas molesto?- le pregunte

No- respondió serio

Te puedo ayudar en algo?- volví a preguntar

No- contesto

Yo ya no quise insistir no quería que este día tuviéramos nuestra primer pelea , no seria bueno que en nuestro primer día de casados nos enojáramos, así que lo deje pasar, cuando llego el momento de irnos yo me fui despedir de mi familia, pero estaban tan ocupados con sus invitados que ni me pelaron, cuando fui a despedirme de la familia de Edward , fue una despedida seria y fría, pero no deje que me afectara, la única que me dio un abrazo fue la pequeña Alice y otra vez me sonrió con tristeza.

Edward y yo abordamos su avión privado, me dijo que en pocas horas estaríamos en Forks , Edward todo el camino fue muy callado, ni siquiera me miraba, me imagine que venia cansado , mientras que yo venia muerta de nervios por lo que me esperaba al llegar a nuestro destino, la noche de bodas.

Como dijo Edward no tardamos mucho en llegar a Forks , el rancho Cullen era hermoso, varios empleados nos esperaban ahí, Edward les dio ordenes de subir nuestro equipaje y el y yo nos fuimos a la habitación, mis pernas temblaban pero de emoción , por fin seria de Edward , seria completamente suya y para siempre.

**EDWARD POV**

Pasa- le dije a bella en cuanto estuvimos en la puerta de la habitación , ella sabia fingir muy bien, si no la conociera juraría que parecía una virgen, pero sabia que no lo era por que james me lo había contado.

Ya no estas molesto?- me pregunto en cuanto estuvimos dentro de la habitación

Ya sabes que soy muy serio- le respondí de forma brusca

Si- me dijo ella apenada, ja como si supiera lo que es la palabra pena , mis padres si no que lo sabían , ellos habían pasado la pena de ver muerto a su hijo, esa si era una gran pena

Aquí vamos a dormir?- me pregunto bella poniéndose sonrojada de verdad que era una excelente actriz

No le conteste y me acerque a ella la tome del brazo y la gire para que su espalda quedara contra mi pecho, tenia que reconocer que a pesar de que sabia que ella era la culpable de la muerte de james, algo en ella me volvía loco, bella no era una belleza notable, era mas bien una discreta , sus ojos chocolates eran como dos luceros su cabello marrón , era suave y sedoso su aroma era completamente embriagante y no puedo negar que tenia un hermoso cuerpo, si su cuerpo era un pecado por que te hacia caer en la tentación de tenerlo y yo tenia que luchar contra esa tentación,

Por estar tan metido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que mis manos estaban masajeando sus pechos, ella tenia su cabeza recargada en mi pecho, mordía fuertemente su labio inferior y sus ojos estaban cerrados, yo estaba completamente excitado , parecía que sus hermosos y firmes senos estuvieran hechos para mis manos , tenia que controlarme, ella estaba aquí para pagar todo el daño y sufrimiento de mi familia y eso haría.

Me separe de ella bruscamente , ella giro su rostro desconcertada, como si no supiera lo que estaba pasando y hasta cierto punto no lo sabia yo jamás le había hablado de james.

Hice algo mal?- pregunto con la respiración agitada

Me preguntaste que si aquí dormiríamos no?- le pregunte en tono mas helado que encontré

Si-

No, querida tu dormirás aquí sola- le dije

Por que?- me pregunto con su fingida y ya muy ensayada inocencia

Porque yo dormiré en otra habitación, no me apetece dormir contigo – dije mirándola con odio

Edward que te pasa , hice algo mal?- preguntaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Por favor no comiences a llorar, compórtate como una mujer y no como una estúpida niña , aunque pensándolo bien eso eres una estúpida niña- dije y no se por que pero me dolió hablarle así, ella se puso pálida y vi como comenzaba a tragarse sus lagrimas, espera que comenzara a gritar y a insultarme james me había dicho que era una mujer muy explosiva , pero me sorprendió que no hiciera nada de lo que yo esperaba.

Bueno si me disculpas voy al tocador- dijo ella agachando su cabeza, en ese momento sentí el impulso de correr y abrazarla , pero no ella solo estaba fingiendo para tenerme a sus pies como a james pero conmigo se había topado con pared.

En cuanto ella se metió al baño yo Salí de la habitación, no podía quedarme un minuto mas ahí con ella, ella era como una hechicera con verla a los ojos quedabas hipnotizado y después de haber sentido como mi cuerpo reaccionaba al de ella , supe que tenia que mantenerme alejado de ella para no cometer ninguna estupidez, no podía caer el mi propio juego.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y pronto se convirtieron en semanas, en mi había empezado a crecer una duda de si realmente bella era capaz de hacer todo de lo que yo la acusaba, a pesar de que yo cada vez era mas frio y hasta grosero con bella, ella siempre era tierna, gentil, y trataba de sorprenderme cada dia, me hacia el desayuno , o preparaba algo especial para cenar, había momentos en los que yo me dejaba llevar por ella y terminábamos platicando y riendo como un verdadero matrimonio, pero cuado me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba yo volvía a mi postura grosera ante ella y por el contrario siempre se disculpaba y me decía que si cometía errores no lo hacia con intención, bella me desconcertaba , sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes eso quería decir que mi plan estaba funcionando, aunque se supone que eso debía de alegrarme era todo lo contrario , me sentía mal y muchas veces estuve a punto de decirle todo y rogarle que ella me dijera que todo era mentira que ella no era la mujer que habia jugado con james y asi poder estar juntos , asi poder besarla, abrazarla , hacerle el amor como muchas veces habia soñado , pero sabia que eso era imposible, ella era la bella swan que se habia burlado de mi hermano y lo habia llevado a la muerte.

Ya teníamos mes y medio de casados ella en varias ocasiones había intentado acercarse a mi, pero yo siempre me alejaba, no quería caer en la tentación de su cuerpo pero tengo que reconocer las duchas de agua helada ya no me estaba ayudando mucho, pero en los últimos días no nada mas su cuerpo me estaba llamando, cuando la veía sonreír sin quererlo yo también sonreía tontamente , dios soy un estúpido creo que estoy enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Sus padres habían hablado para decir que venían de visita al rancho, así que delante de ellos me tocaba fingir que tenia un gran matrimonio y mas le valía a bella hacer lo mismo.

Tus padres llegaran en unos días- le dije cuando estábamos cenando

Si – me contesto

Espero te sepas comportar como una buena esposa y anfitriona- le dije groseramente

Los días que mis padres estén aquí dormirá conmigo?- me pregunto totalmente sonrojada y sin mirarme, eso me dio mucha ternura

Si- conteste sin dar mas explicación pero sin ser grosero

No te preocupes yo me encargare junto con Emily que todo este listo- me dijo

Eso espero- conteste y me levante de la mesa sin si quiera terminar de cenar.

Como todas las noches me encerré en mi despacho para ver algunos asuntos del racho, pero sentí la necesidad de ir a ver como estaba bella, así que Salí del despacho y me dirigía a su habitación, no entre por que la escuche hablar con Emily la ama de llaves de la casa.

No se que he hecho mal – le dijo bella a Emily

La verdad no se señora, el señor Edward nunca había sido así- le dijo Emily

Sabes ayer que vino Jessica me dijo que tal vez yo no le guste a Edward físicamente mucho , que tal vez por eso no hemos tenido nuestra noche de bodas- le dijo bella que para este momento su voz se oía como si estuviera llorando, como podía pensar eso , su cuerpo me volvía loco por eso mismo no me acercaba mucho por que sabia que en cualquier momento caería.

Claro que no señora usted es una mujer muy hermosa- le decía Emily a lo que bella comenzó a reír

Emily yo se que no soy hermosa y que soy muy poca cosa no tienes que decirme esas cosas para levantarme el animo- le dijo bella , aquí había algo que no cuadraba, james siempre me dijo que bella era una mujer que sabia lo que tenia y que lo usaba a su favor, que era pasional , y que no era nada tímida y yo ya tenia varios días dándome cuenta que bella le hablaba bien a todo el personal de la casa y hasta se metía a cocina con Kate la cocinera, una persona no puede fingir tanto tiempo o si?

No diga eso- le dijo Emily

Bueno , déjame te digo, Jessica me dijo que por que no me hacia una que otra arregladita en el cuerpo, ya que bueno estoy bastante feíta, yo tengo mi dinero de la herencia que me dejo mi abuela, lo único que necesitaría seria que Edward me deje ir a los ángeles a operarme- le conto ella a Emily y juro que casi tiro la puerta , estaba loca , ella no necesitaba ningún tipo de cirugías, aun recuerdo perfectamente bien como sus hermosos y generosos pechos se amoldan a la perfección en mi manos , como su trasero hace que mi miembro se ponga duro en un segundo , esta loca si piensa que yo voy a permitir que haga alguna estupidez como esa.

Sin pensarlo entre a la habitación, tanto bella como Emily se sorprendieron vi que bella tenia su cara hinchada de tanto llorar.

Nos puedes dejar solos – le pedí a Emily

Con permiso- dijo ella y salió de la habitación

Escuche lo que estaban hablando- dije sin rodeos

Y estas molesto?- pregunto como si tuviera miedo de mi respuesta

Que demonios significa que te quieres operar?- le pregunte a gritos

Bueno es que Jessica me dijo…..- comenzó ella a decime pero no la deje terminar

Me importa poco lo que esa mujer te halla dicho , no quiero que te hagas nada no me importa que tengas tu propio dinero – le grite enojado

Perdóname , no lo quería hacer para que e enojaras si no todo lo contrario- me dijo ella parándose enfrente de mi y como ya lo había dicho sus ojos me hipnotizaron , algo me decía que lo que ella me estaba diciendo era verdad, no podía ver maldad en su mirada si he de ser sincero desde que la conocí nunca vi maldad en sus ojos , no resiste mas y como buen pecador cai en la tentación de sus labios,

De verdad parecía que ella estaba hecha a mi medida , nuestros labios se amoldaban perfectamente bien, mis manos de inmediato fueron a recorrer su cintura y sus hermosas caderas , ella soltó un pequeño gemido sentía como se estremecía a mi tacto y mi miembro ya estaba dolorosamente erecto.

Sus manos temblorosas se fueron a mi cabello, temblorosas? Por que temblaría una mujer que ya tiene experiencia no?, yo lentamente la lleve a la cama y la recosté yo quede encima de ella , mi manos estaban por debajo de su blusa , conociendo sus perfectos senos y pellizcando sus erectos y duros pezones.

Edward te amo- me decía ella, yo en ese momento no quería hablar de nada solo quería hacerla mia, saciar a este animal que tenia por dentro y tal vez así ya me podría quitar de la cabeza a isabella swan ,.

Ella metió sus manos por debajo de mi camisa acariciando mi espalda, mientras que mis labios devoraban su cuello, dios su aroma era completamente exquisito y embriagador.

Hazme tuya Edward – me pidió con voz ronca yo levante mi vista para verla y estaba completamente sonrojada.

Le quite su blusa, quería probar ese majar que tenia por pechos, su sujetador salió volando en un instante , y mis labios y mi lengua atacaron sus hermosos senos, lami, mordí succione su pezones ella gemía de placer sabia que esta noche la haría mia, por unas horas ella seria de verdad mi esposa, seria mi mujer.

Comencé a desabotonarle el pantalón , y ella comenzó a quitarme la camisa con manos temblorosas , la ayude a quitarme la camisa, y comencé a recorrer con mi lengua sus cremosas y suaves piernas , estaba por llegar a su centro, cuando tocaron la maldita puerta de la habitación .

Quien?- grite bastante molesto

Disculpe señor pero han llegado los padres de la señora Cullen- dijo Emily desde el otro lado de la puerta

Maldición- dije entre dientes- que no se supone que llegaban en unos días- dije molesto- , pero mas tarde continuamos –le dije en tono juguetón a lo que ella me dio una sonrisa que hasta sus hermosos ojos chocolates se iluminaron.

Yo fui a la que era mi habitación a tratar de refrescarme , tenia que calmarme y tratar de calmar a mi amigo, bella fue a avisarme que estaba lista para bajar asi que Salí de mi habitación y bajamos juntos a recibir a sus padres, me sorprendió ver a que también se encontraba ahí su hermana tanya . pero me imagine que era normal que quisiera visitar a su hermana no?

Buenas noches- salude

Querido como estas?- me pregunto renne la madre de bella

Bien gracias que tal su viaje?- pregunte

Cansado, pero bien gracias- me respondió renne

Déjame decirte que hermoso rancho tienes Edward- me elogio mi suegro

Gracias , bella hace un excelente trabajo llevando las cosas de la casa- le dije, por que me había percatado de que a pesar de que bella estaba a mi lado a ella no la habían saludado

Buenos menos mal que sirve para algo no?- pregunto renne con molestia, jamás había visto que la trataran asi y lo que mas me sorprendió es que bella no halla dicho nada para defenderse

Hola cuñado como estas?- me saludo tanya dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla y claro no sin antes restregarme todos sus atributos en mi pecho.-

Bien tanya y tu?- pregunte por cortesía

Como me vez?- dijo ella dando una vuelta en su mismo eje, y la verdad es que estaba tremenda la mujer y con lo caliente que yo andaba en estos momentos no era bueno que estuviera cerca de ella.

Por que no pasamos a la sala- dijo bella por primera en todo lo que sus padres llevaban ahí

Valla hasta que dices algo inteligente- le dijo renne y eso me molestaba

Comenzamos a conversar de cómo habían estado las cosas y de los negocios, bueno la única que no converso fue bella , pero estuvo atenta a todo lo que decíamos, ahora entendía menos, bella en realidad no se parecía en nada a la mujer que james me había descrito.

Isabella por que no nos muestras nuestra habitación tu padre y yo estamos muy cansados- le dijo renne molesta a bella

Claro acompáñenme por favor- dijo bella en tono dulce.

Yo en un momento los alcanzo – dijo tanya, bella de inmediato me miro pero yo no entendí que era lo que quiso decirme con esa mirada .

Y como te trata mi hermana cuñado?- me pregunto tanya sensualmente

Bien, soy muy feliz al lado de mi esposa- respondí para ver si así dejaba de coquetear tan descaradamente

Yo creo que no- me dijo ella

Por que piensas eso?- le pregunte

Tu y yo sabemos porque Edward, mi hermana es insípida – me respondió , y ella ya estaba parada frente a mi

Tanya que pretendes?- le pregunte sin rodeos

Que sepas lo que es una verdadera mujer-. Dijo y se puso a horcadas sobre mi, y yo la verdad es que no pude resistirme así que la bese y debo decir que ella si que sabia lo que hacia, nuestros labios comenzaron un lucha de poder para ver quien dominaba a quien, mis manos las metí por debajo de su falda y así poder acariciar su trasero, estaba por levantarla para llevarla a otro lado y poder desfogarme cuando una voz me regreso a la realidad

EDWARD- se oyó que gritaron, tanya y yo nos giramos a ver y vimos a bella parada en la entrada de la sala con Emily .

Creo que nos descubrieron – dijo tanya burlonamente , ahí me di cuenta que mi cuñada aun estaba sobre mi, asi que en un movimiento un poco brusco la quite

Por que?- pregunto bella

Por que no hablamos después- le dije

Claro , dime cuando? , tengo que sacar cita?- me pregunto enojada

Deja de hacer dramas- le grite

Bueno como no me gusta ver pelea de enamorados, yo me retiro- dijo tanya y se fue, yo sabia que bella tenia toda la razón en estar enojada y quererme matar , pero algo dentro de mi no me permitía quedarme callado y escuchar a que bella se desahogara.

Dime por que Edward?- me volvió a preguntar

No preguntes estupideces- le grite , si lo se soy de lo peor

Sabes que, pregunto estupideces por que soy una estúpida – me grito histérica , jamás la había visto así y eso que yo había veces que la trataba bastante mal.

Valla hasta que sacas la garras- le dije lleno de coraje por creer que ella no era lo que james me había dicho

Que quieres que haga o diga si te veo revolcándote con mi hermana- me contesto

Pues no es mi culpa que ella si sea una verdadera mujer- le grite , y hasta yo mismo reconocí que tenia que haberme quedado callado , ella ya no dijo nada , pero vi que se inclino agarro un cenicero y me lo aventó, gracias a dios pude esquivarlo que si no juro que si me descalabraba aunque la verdad me lo merecía, después de aventarme el cenicero ella salió corriendo a la habitación , yo corrí tras ella, cuando llego a la habitación quiso cerrarme la puerta pero claro que yo era mas fuerte que ella, asi que la avente un poco y me metí en la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Que demonios quieres?- me grito aun histérica

Que te calmes , que conmigo no te va eso de mujer indignada – le dije ,

Por que demonios te casaste conmigo – me pregunto

No quieras que te diga cosas que no quieres saber en realidad isabella- le respondí

Que mal te he hecho?, dime en que me he equivocado contigo mi único gran error ha sido amarte y que tu me trates peor que a basura- me dijo ella

No isabella tu sabes que has cometido pecados mas grandes y graves lo sabes- le grite recordando a mi hermano james

No se de que demonios me hablas, lo único que se es que yo me largo en este momento, puedo soportar mil cosas, que no me hables, que me trates con indiferencia y en ocasiones mal, pero no pienso soportar que tengas a mi hermana de amante eso jamás—me grito

Tu de aquí no sale- le dije tomándola del brazo y zarandeándola un poco , cuando dijo que se marchaba senti desesperación y no se por que.

Para que me quieres aquí si me odias , aunque no se el motivo.- me dijo ella mas tranquila .- a parte ya tienes a tanya no es que ella si es mucho mas mujer que yo- me dijo con voz rota

De eso se trata esto de que no te he hecho el amor, pues eso se soluciona muy fácil querida- le dije aventándola a la cama de inmediato jale su blusa hasta que la se la rompí.

Edward no asi no, me haces daño- me dijo ella como si realmente fuera una virgen

Cállate deja de mentir por tu culpa es que todo esto ha pasado por tu maldita culpa- le dije lleno de odio

Que demonios hice? – me pregunto mientras seguía forcejeando

Te burlaste de james , eres una puta- le grite cuando por fin había podido sacar sus pantalones

No se quien ese maldito james pero te juro que yo no le hice nada, suéltame que me lastimas- dijo ella, pero la muy perra había maldecido a mi hermano muerto , si al que murió por su culpa

Cállate zorra- le grite y abofetee el rostro

Edward por favor – me dijo ella viendo con terror en su ojos

Por favor que?- pregunte indignado

Me estas lastimando te juro que yo no conozco a ningún james , yo solo te he amando a ti , has sido el único hombre en toda mi vida no entiendes que te amo con toda el alma?- me dijo desesperada

Yo afloje el agarre que tenia en sus muñecas.

No me mientas- le pedí, por primera me estaba desmoronando enfrente de ella

Jamás te mentiría edward, te amo eres mi vida entera, y no que he hecho mal- me dijo ella llorando

Dime que tu no hiciste nada, dímelo , has que te crea por favor- le suplique

Edward creme , te amo con todo el alma y jamás haría nada que te lastimara, te lo juro amor- me dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

Bella necesito creerte , te lo juro – dije y la comencé a besar, ella respondió el beso

Necesito de ti bella – le dije separándome un poco de sus labios

Y yo de ti edward te amo- me dijo y nos volvimos a besar

Se comenzaron a escuchar autos , asi que me levante de la cama y me asome por la ventana quien había llegado y me sorprendió ver a mi familia bajando de sus autos, que demonios hacían ellos aquí, si el día de la boda había quedado muy claro que yo al casarme con la asesina de mi hermano aunque sea solo por venganza dejaba de pertenecer a la familia Cullen.

Me acomode la ropa , tenia que haber pasado algo muy grave para que mi familia estuviera aquí, me acerque que se tapaba con una sabana

Mi familia llego- me dije

No tienes que bajar si no quieres- le dije con dulzura

Por que me golpeaste ?- me pregunto

Por que al parecer alguien te hecho la culpa de algo que tu no hiciste pero que has tenido que pagar por mi culpa- le dije sinceramente

Quien?- pregunto llorando

No lo se bella, pero te juro que aclarare todo esto- le dije acariciando su mejilla y vi que ella hizo una mueca de dolor y por alguna extraña razón eso me dolió demasiado.

Salí de la habitación de bella y fui al recibidor que es donde estaban mis padres y mis hermanos.

Ha que debo el honor de su visita- pregunte

Dime que no le has hecho nada de lo que nos dijiste a tu esposa- me dijo mi madre con desesperación

De que hablan ¿- pregunte

Donde esta ella?- pregunto Alice

En su habitación esta un poco indispuesta- les dije

Que le hiciste?. – me pregunto Alice con coraje

Que es lo que les pasa?- pregunte molesto

Vamos a ver a bella a Alice – dijo mi madre y subieron las escaleras yo me quede completamente en shock

Que es lo que pasa?- pregunte nuevamente

Al parecer la gente que pusiste a investigar a isabella swan se equivoco – dijo mi padre

De que hablas?- pregunte

Alice encontró una foto de isabella swan con tu hermano- me dijo mi padre

Que? – le grite , mi padre me extendió una fotografía y ella no era bella , dios, ahora todo encajaba , había sido un bastardo con bella.

Vamos al despacho- les dije a mi padre y a mi hermano

Mis suegros y tanya están aquí, se me hace raro que no se levantaran al escuchar todo el alboroto que hemos hecho bella y yo hace un rato.

Lo mas seguro es que si lo escucharan pero que no hicieran nada para ayudarla , después de la boda, tu madre me pidió que investigara a tu esposa y a su familia, tu madre no creía que bella fuera capaz de hacer lo que le hizo a james – dijo mi padre triste

Y ahora sabemos que no lo hizo – dije mirando la tormenta por la ventana

Que hiciste Edward Cullen?- me grito mi madre que había entrado al despacho como un huracán

Eres un bestia- me dijo mi hermana que venia atrás de mi madre

Que pasa?- pregunto mi padre a mi hermana y a mi madre

Que este gran hijo de puta , golpeo a bella- dijo mi hermana matándome con la mirada

Es verdad?- me pregunto mi padre

Si- respondí

La lastimaste mucho Edward , tiene marcas de tus manos en sus brazos y no se diga el moretón que le va a salir en el rostro- me dijo mi madre indignada

Que es lo que hiciste?- pregunto mi hermano emmet

Estábamos discutiendo por que bella me encontró con su hermana en una situación incomoda por asi decirlo- les conté

La hermana de bella es la verdadera responsable de todo esto – dijo mi madre

Si ya vi la foto- dije tenso

Y que es lo que piensas hacer ahora, estas casado con la verdadera bella y la pobre chica esta arriba sufriendo por ti y por lo que le acabas de hacer- me dijo Alice

No lo se, de verdad no se- dije con mi cabeza hecha un nudo

Edward tienes que hablar con bella antes de que haga una estupidez, mira que tu padre mando investigar todo referente a esa familia y la pobre chica no la ha llevado nada fácil – me dijo mi madre

No se que hacer madre y dudo que bella quiera hablar conmigo en estos momentos- le dije

Tu llegaste a sentir algo por ella?- me pregunto mi hermana

Si, es una mujer sumamente atractiva no lo puedo negar a parte es dulce, toda la gente de aquí la quiere y la respeta- les dije

Que te parece si vas a ver como esta ella ahorita y mañana de una vez por todas enfrentamos esta maldita situación- me dijo mi madre

Yo estoy de acuerdo es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por bella , por que ahora también ha tenido que pagar ella por los errores de su hermana- dijo Alice

Esta bien- dije y Salí del despacho, cuando fui a la habitación de bella ella estaba despierta , y seguía llorando , en cuanto me vio se sentó en la cama , ya se habia puesto una pijama

Tu madre y tu hermana han venido- me dijo seria

Lo se, bella quiero contarte algo- le dije

Me vas a decir por que me has tratado así?- me pregunto con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas

En realidad no nada mas tengo dos hermanos, tenia tres, como sabes emmet es el mayor después sigo yo y después de mi seguía james, mi hermano james y yo éramos muy unidos , el era mi mejor amigo, el me conto que estaba enamorado de una mujer, pero que su familia la reprimía mucho y que por eso no podían hacer lo suyo publico, mis padres le habían dicho a james que ellos podían hablar con la familia de la muchacha para que aceptara su relación, pero mi hermano dijo que no, que no quería presionar a la mujer que el amaba, asi que un dia en una noche de copas el me dijo el nombre de su amada.- le dije a bella

Y cual era?- pregunto

Isabella swan – dije

Que? Eso no puede ser, yo te juro que nunca he tenido un novio a parte de ti- me dijo ella nerviosa,

Ahora lo se, pero en el momento no, james cambio mucho los 6 meses que llevaba de relación con esa isabella o como el le llamaba bella, pero un dia el me llamo destrozado para decirme que bella lo había dejado que ella se casaría con otro y que el no podía soportar eso – dije y la voz se me comenzaba a entrecortar

Y que paso?- me pregunto bella

Salí corriendo mi departamento para ir al de el, peor llegue tarde , cuando llegue mi hermano ya se había dado un balazo – dije sin poder evitar llorar ya que recordaba esa escena como si la hubiera visto ayer.

Edward- me dijo ella acariciando mi hombro

Cuando llego la policía , me entregaron una nota – le dije y la saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón , aun la conservaba y antes de venir a hablar con bella fui por ella.

Mira- le dije dando la nota_._

_Sin ti la vida no me importa nada, eras mi todo, mi razón de existir sé que no fui suficiente para ti , por eso prefiero o morir a verte con otro que no te amara ni la milésima parte de lo que te amo yo._

_Te amo mi hermosa bella_

_Siempre tuyo james Cullen ._

Dios – dijo bella horrorizada al terminar de leer la nota

Imagínate lo que sentí yo – le dije

Edward te juro que yo nunca conocía a james, bueno ni siquiera sabia que existía te lo juro-. Me dijo bella preocupada

Lo se bella, pero alguien ocupo tu nombre- le dije

Quien?- pregunto

Tu hermana Tanya, ella era la isabella swan de la cual estaba enamorado mi hermano james , ella es la mujer que hizo que james se matara- dije lleno de coraje

Como sabes que es ella?- me pregunto

Y le mostré la foto que me habían dado mis padres, en ella estaban james y tanya abrazados y al final venia una dedicatoria.

_Para el amor de mi vida james _

_De la mujer que lo ama con locura bella _

Dios no puedo creer que ella halla hecho esto-dijo bella

Pues lo hizo- dije molesto

Por eso te casaste conmigo verdad?, para poder vengarte- me pregunto ella con dolor en la voz

Si- conteste ya no podía mentirle mas ella no se lo merecía.

Y lo de esta noche?-. me pregunto

Perdí los estivos bella, el hecho de que me casara contigo por venganza no quiere decir que no me gustes , eres una mujer muy deseable demasiada para tu propio bien , pero después de que me descubriste con tu hermana, en vez de quedarme callado y aceptar todo lo que me dijeras , me vinieron a la mete los recuerdo de mi hermano, del el sufrimiento de mi padres , y no pude mas bella y explote de verdad perdóname- dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo

Nunca me amaste?- me pregunto yo no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos

Yo no me case enamorado, pero se que puedo enamorarme fácilmente de ti, eres una mujer extraordinaria , dulce, tierna y ahora se que sincera – le dije , no se por que demonios era tan cobarda que no podia reconocer frente a ella que la amaba.

Asi que vas a seguir a mi lado- me pregunto triste

Quieres que nos divorciemos?- pregunte con miedo , no sabia que era lo que me asustaba.

Seria lo mas lógico no crees?- me pregunto ella

Bella se que podemos funcionar como pareja – le dije, por lo menos le debía eso

No lo se, a parte ahora que va a pasar con tanya?- me pregunto preocupada , no podía creer que bella estuviera preocupada por la zorra de su hermana

Mañana la vamos a enfrentar – le dije

Yo no puedo meterme, por un lado ella es mi hermana y la quiero y por otro esta el dolor que sientes por la perdida de tu hermano- me dijo, y me quedo mas que claro que a mi no me quería para nada.

Y que va a pasar con nosotros?- pregunte, la verdad es que yo amaba a bella , le debía ser un buen marido, ella había sufrido mucho por mi culpa y lo mínimo que podía hacer era recompensarla

No lo se Edward, por que mejor cada quien se va a dormir a su habitación y después hablamos – me dijo calmada y sutilmente mandándome al diablo

Ok, que descanses bella. – le dije y Salí de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente baje al comedor y me di cuenta que ya estaba mi familia y la de bella, pero bella un no bajaba asi que le pedi a Emily que fuera a buscarla y me dijo que mi hermana Alice estaba con ella., asi que me imagine que era para poder taparle el golpe que le había dado anoche.

Que es lo que paso anoche?- pregunto Charlie el padre de bella

Por que la pregunta?- respondí

Por que oímos que bella y tu estaban discutiendo, que fue lo hizo esa pequeña tonta para hacerte enojar- dijo mi adorada suegra nótese el sarcasmo.

Bella no es ninguna tonta- dijo charlie molesto

Claro que si, la verdad es que nosotros no podemos entender como es que Edward se caso con ella , es tan poca cosa, tan insignificante- dijo tanya con desprecio

Pero por lo menos es una buena mujer , decente, buena, y de nobles sentimientos que cuando dice que amaba lo dice de verdad, dudo que tu puedas decir que eres la mitad d buena que bella- grite enojado, como ella se atrevía a hablar de alguien como bella siendo que ella era una mujerzuela

Edward te pido respetes a mi hija- me dijo Charlie

Me importa un bledo lo que tu me pidas, y es hora de que sepan la verdad- dije gritando

Edward cálmate- me grito bella que venia entrando al comedor con mi hermana Alice , y juro que se veía completamente hermosa, nunca la había visto asi, por lo regular bella se vestía con ropa holgada y una coleta de caballo , pero hoy traía un hermoso vestido azul cielo que marcaba demasiado sus curvas , su cabello lo traía suelto y caía en ondas por sus hombros.

Isabella no seas irrespetuosa y no interrumpas a tu esposo- le grito renne

La que no le va a gritar a bella es usted, que no se les olvide que bella es la señora de esta casa- dije mirando a renne con odio

Que es lo que te pasa Edward?- pregunto tanya en un tono de inocencia que me dieron ganas de vomitar

Lo que pasa es que nosotros somos la familia de james- dijo mi madre gritando

Que?- pregunto tanya , sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de sus orbitas

Que yo soy la madre de james Cullen el hombre del cual tu te burlaste y llevaste a la tumba- le grito mi madre llorando

Bella de inmediato corrió al lado de esme y ese gesto me hizo sentir aun mas miserable.

De que hablan?- pregunto Charlie

Que tanya se hizo pasar por bella para poder tener una aventura con mi hermano- dije mirando a tanya

Eso no es verdad- grito tanya desesperada

No y estoy que es? mujerzuela- le grito emmet y le aventó la foto de tanya y james a los padres de bella

Es verdad tanya?- pregunto Charlie como si no creyera

Y la que ha tenido que pagar los platos rotos de todo es bella- dije molesto

Lo se – dijo Charlie

Que?- pregunto mi padre

Que este muchacho un dia fue a hablar conmigo de su relación con bella, pero nunca me imagine que en realidad tuviera una relación con tanya, yo le dije que no le daría la mano de bella jamás- dijo Charlie

De que hablas?- pregunto bella

Recuerdas la noche que te encerré en tu habitación?- le pregunto Charlie a bella

La recuerdo por que fue la noche en la que me golpeaste- dijo bella con lagrimas

Bella tu siempre has sido mejor que todos nosotros y cuando james me dijo que tu ya habías sido su mujer me dio rabia , coraje impotencia , sabia que yo no tenia derecho a decidir sobre tu vida, pero tenia la esperanza de que tu si pudieras ser feliz y sabia que si te casabas no lo lograrías- dijo Charlie

Por eso cuando Edward me pidió tu mano, no dude en darse tu ya estabas deshonorada o eso creía yo- dijo el hombre totalmente afligido

Padre por que nunca hablo conmigo?- le pregunto bella

Por que tanya me dijo que era verdad tu relación con el tal james- dijo Charlie mirando a tanya como si quisiera matarla.

Tanya es verdad lo que están diciendo?- le pregunto renne a su hija

James se obsesiono conmigo, yo nunca le dije que lo amaba- grito la muy perra de Tanya

Mira lo que le escribiste en la foto- le grito Emmet

Ustedes no saben nada- grito ella levantándose para salir corriendo, Renne salió detrás de ella, bella parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Quiero saber una cosa- me dijo Charlie

Que?- pregunte

Por que te casaste con bella?- pregunto

Por venganza- respondí con sinceridad, bella bajo su mirada

Bueno pues dado que bella es la que menos merece sufrir me la llevo conmigo – dijo Charlie con decisión

Ella es mi esposa- dije

Pero no me amas edward y creo que mucha gente ha sufrido aquí como para que siga sufriendo no crees?- me dijo bella y por estupido o inverosímil que parezca algo en mi interior ser rompió cuando ella dijo eso.

Quieres el divorcio?- pregunte con temor a la respuesta

Si- dijo ella firme

Si esa es tu decisión te respetare- dije no muy convencido, la verdad es que no estaba de acuerdo y no lo iba a permitir si la habia podido conquistar una vez podía volver a conquistarla , pero esta vez siendo yo mismo y con la meta de que ella volviera conmigo.

Esa misma tarde bella se fue del rancho con su padre, Emily mi ama de llaves se iba con ella , la idea me pareció perfecta, bella quedo en que enviaría a su abogado, lo que ella no sabia es que yo me encargaría de atrasar el tramite de divorcio lo mas posible .

Que es lo que piensas hacer edward?- me pregunto mi madre

La quiero de vuelta conmigo madre- dije reconociendo por primera mis sentimientos hacia bella

Sabes pocos hombre en el mundo tienen suerte de ser el primer amor de una mujer- me dijo mi madre

Lo se, pero yo la lastime mucho no creo que ella me perdone tan fácil- dije

Yo si fuera ella no te perdonaría, pero ella es demasiado noble, es tierna, y por extraño que paresca justifica el comportamiento que tuviste con ella-me contó mi madre

Como lo sabes?- pregunte

Por que antes de que se fuera hable con ella, le conte como es que había pasado lo de tu hermano james , le dije el dolor tan grande que sentía y como es que la familia se fracturo con su muerte, ella me dijo que entendía perfecto que la odiaras por el nombre obviamente, que no te guardaba ningún rencor – dijo Esme

Pero ya tampoco me ama – afirme

Si te ama, pero ya no confía en ti, .- me dijo – si realmente la quieres de regreso en tu vida has que confié en ti, gánatela de nuevo, se honesto con ella, y ámala como ella se merece, trata de borrar todo el tiempo de dolor que ella ha pasado- me aconsejo mi sabia madre.

Eso haré madre te lo juro- dije convencido de que lograria que bella volviera a mi lado como mi mujer y para siempre.

Recuerden dejarme su opinión que es super importante para mi.

Las quiero

Anna


	2. CAPITULO DOS

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y la historia esta inspirada en la novela de Caridad Bravo Adams ( La Mentira)**

Hola chicas no pensaba subir capitulo hoy ( que mas bien ya no pensaba subi capitulo, pero después de la amenazas recibidas ) jaja, mil gracias chicas a todas por sus comentarios.

Todo esto se ha salido de control no creen?, recibí un pm deWhiteDemon14, que por respeto a ella no puedo decir que decía en el que explicaba muchas cosas, y de verdad creo que entiende lo que yo he pasado como lo puse en la nota de autor.

También quiero decir que me sorprendió mucho la reacción que tubo DULCE Y FUERTE, por que como muchas lo han puesto ella no es asi, y yo he leído varias historias de ella como de WhiteDemon14.

WhiteDemon14 me dice que ella siente que yo justifico los golpes con el amor, y no esa no es la verdad, pero tampoco podemos ser extremistas , dios cuantas veces nuestra madre no nos ha dando una buena nalgada? Y nuestra madre nos ama o no?, pero bueno.

Dulce y fuerte también me envio un PM y creo que hemos aclarados las cosas, asi que como dicen en mi rancho borron y cuenta nueva va?

Chicas de verdad agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, pero por favor no quiero que les manden mensajes groseros ni a DULCE Y FUERTE ni a WhiteDemon14, por que tampoco se vale

Todas las que escribimos aquí, tenemos el derecho de poner lo que se nos de la gana siempre y cuando no faltemos a las normas de fanfiction y las que dejamos opiniones igual siempre y cuando no ofendamos a nadie , por que una cosa es la critica y otra completamente diferente la ofensa.

Mil gracias a todas las que me mandaron sus mensajes ( aunque fueran amenazas jajaja) , mil gracias a:

angie Cullen , viky, yenny, jessica,nana -00, nessibella, Hermione-Malfoy35, gery, Jos WeasleyC, aliciacony, sneidy ali,nyssa culen, antus, miraura, dica-chan, nataly cullne, Marie Cullen2017, Kyuketsuki-17, adri, s&s,avl, alice nmn, beckyabc2, neo reyna serenety,marce 14, samillan, ludmilla Cullen, culdrak,Carmen Cullen 116, glen-cullen, Gaby de Cullen de jonas, agush, beluchis¡¡¡, tessy m de Cullen, chapis Cullen, miss Freud, adeline, mary de Cullen.

De verdad no saben cuánto las quiero y si pudiera les mandaría un Edward a cada una y para ustedes solitas se los prometo.

Espero que todo esto quede por la paz y que cada quien continúe con sus historias, que por lo menos yo, escribo aquí para distraerme un poco de lo que pasa a diario y hacer reir ( con algunas historias) a la gente.

Pues no las aburro mas con esto y les dejo el capitulo.

Y no se preocupen que mañana habrá actualización de AMANTES,PASION, APUESTA, COMO DEJO DE AMARTE Y UN TRONO EN JUEGO. (Ya tengo los capítulos solo que se me olvido mi usb SORRY, no maten a la autora)

**EDWARD POV **

Deje que pasaran varias semanas después de que se fue bella y yo volví a la ciudad, mis padres y mis hermanos decidieron no volver a Italia Alice se había hecho a muy amiga de bella y eso me convenía , no me importaba las armas que tuviera que usar para tener de nuevo a bella a mi lado.

Nos había llegado una invitación para asistir a una cena de caridad me informe que la familia de bella y bella irían , seria una gran oportunidad para mi , ya que podría hablar con bella , podría verla por que a pesar de que mi hermana la veía diario a mi no me decía nada de ella.

Mi familia y yo llegamos a la dichosa cena y si ahí estaba mi ángel , hermoso y perfecto enfundada en un vestido mas de uno la veía como si quisiera devorarla, Alice y mi madre se acercaron a saludarla , yo no podía moverme de mi lugar , no podía dejar de contemplarla.

Cierra la boca- me dijo Emmet en burla

Cállate- le conteste

Por que no la saludas?- me pregunto mi hermano

No se si quiera que me le acerque- conteste

Claro que si – me dijo dándome ánimos , así que camine a donde ella se encontraba con su padre, por que gracias a dios no iba ni la zorra de su hermana ni la loca de su madre

Hola bella- dije cuando estuve enfrente de ella

Buenas noches edward- me dijo ella tímidamente

Como has estado?- pregunte

Ella ha estado muy bien- me respondió charlie

Bien y tu?- respondió ella mirando a su padre reprobatoriamente

Bien – dije

Bueno si nos disculpan vamos a nuestra mesa- dijo charlie

Que suerte es la misma que la nuestra - dijo Alice emocionada, yo vi a mi hermana y ella me guiño un ojo

Cuando llegamos todos a la mesa, yo me senté junto a bella, su padre no estaba muy contento pero me importaba una mierda lo que el quisiera.

Si desaprovechas esta oportunidad te pateare el trasero tantas veces que no podrás sentarte en un año- me dijo Alice al oído

Gracias- le susurre

Te ves hermosa – le dije al oído a bella

Gracias- me respondió en voz baja

Me gustaría que habláramos- le pedí

No creo que tengamos mucho de que hablar- me respondió ella

Yo creo que si, aun eres mi esposa- le dije

Por que no has querido recibir a mi abogado – me dijo molesta

Tanto te urge divorciarte de mi?- pregunte molesto

Buenas noches.- dijo un tipo que no se en que momento había llegado a nuestra mesa

Hola Jacob – lo saludo bella con una sonrisa y en ese momento comencé a ver a todo rojo , quien era ese perro .

Buenas noches – dijeron los demás de la mesa

Buenas noches – dije matándolo con la mirada

Bella te ves hermosa- le dijo el perro ese maldito

Gracias jake- le respondió ella sonrojándose, dándole a el ese sonrojo que era mío.

Tu quien eres?- le pregunte molesto

Jacob Black amigo de bella – dijo el chucho ese- y tu?- me pregunto

Edward Culle, el esposo de bella- dije levantándome ya que el estaba de pie

Edward calmate por favor. – me pidió mi madre

Ex esposo querrás decir no?- me pregunto el idiota ese

Aun es mi esposa, y planeo que así siga siendo por mucho tiempo.- le dije

Pues ella no quiere eso – me respondió el perro

Dejen de hablar de mi como si yo no estuviera por favor – nos pidió bella parándose en medio de nosotros

Por que no se calman – pidió mi padre

Defiende lo que es tuyo hermano- me dijo Emmet

No ayudes Emmet- le dijo mi madre

No pienso hacer un espectáculo ya que eso lastimaría a bella y yo si me preocupo por lo que ella siente- me dijo el idiota ese y debo decir que fue un golpe muy pero muy bajo

Edward por favor- me dijo bella tomándome de la mano

Todos nos volvimos a sentar y tratamos de estar como personas civilizadas pero era muy difícil ya que el idiota de Jacob se la pasaba halagando a mi bella y ella se reía con el , y esto estaba por hacerme reventar tenia que hacer algo y pronto.

Bella bailas conmigo?- le pedí

No se bailar , soy bastante mala- me respondió

Todo depende de quien te lleve- le dije y estire mi mano para tomar la suya , me daba miedo que despreciara pero gracias a dios no lo hizo y se levanto para ir a la pista conmigo.

De verdad te ves muy bien – le dije en cuanto llegamos a la pista

Gracias- me dijo ella y por primera vez en la noche se había sonrojado conmigo.

Bella no te he querido molestar todo este tiempo , pero quiero que sepas que no quiero divorciarme de ti- le solté pero apreté mi agarre que tenia en su cintura por si quería huir no pudiera

Edward no creo que el que estés conmigo por lastima haga un buen matrimonio- me contesto y vi como sus ojos se entristecían

No es por eso bella, es por que te extraño, por que extraño tu risa, nuestras platicas , extraño todo de ti- le dije acercando mis labios a los de ella

De verdad?- me pregunto y pude ver la duda en sus ojos

Te lo juro bella, te extraño mucho , no sabes como he extraño tu aroma , tu labios , tu besos- le dije y no pude evitarlo y la bese, dios me sentía como en casa , me sentía como un hombre que tienen días sin agua , ella respondió mi beso, ella aun me quería, lo sabia.

Nos separamos , y nos miramos a los ojos, yo quería que ella mirara mi alma a través de mi ojos, como yo podía ver la de ella, podía ver que ella desconfiaba de mi, pero también podía ver que me amaba y yo la amaba a ella.

Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos- me dijo nerviosa

Ya no quieres estar entre mis brazos?- le pregunte juguetonamente

Edward- me dijo ella sonrojada

Esta bien , pero te advierto que no será la única pieza que bailaremos- le dije y nos fuimos a la mesa, el tal Jacob y charlie me mataban con la mirada me imagino que fue por que vieron el beso entre bella y yo, pero me daba gusto, que el perro supiera que bella me seguía amando y seria mía de nuevo.

Bella me acompañas al tocador?- le pidió Alice a mi ángel , las dos se levantaron para ir al tocador, y mis ojos se perdieron el hermoso cuerpo de bella.

No voy a permitir que lastimes de nuevo a bella- me dijo el perro

Y tu quien demonios eres para meterte?- le pregunte

Un hombre enamorado de bella-. Me respondió el estupido

Aléjate de ella, bella es mi esposa y aun me ama y yo la amo-. Respondí

Edward, bella tienen derecho a elegir lo que ella quiera- dijo charlie

La amo y no la voy a perder- conteste

Eso era antes por que ella no tenia mas elección que tu , pero ahora yo también luchare por ella , - me dijo seguro

No te metas conmigo- lo amenace

No hagan una escena – dijo mi madre nerviosa

Bella no volverá contigo de eso me encargare yo- me dijo el perro seguro

Eso lo veremos- le conteste

Ella será mía- dijo en tono posesivo

No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima por que te juro que te la corto- le dije levantándome de mi asiento

No te tengo miedo – dijo el levantándose también

Por favor compórtense – pidió charlie que también ya se había levantado de su asiento.

Aléjate de mi esposa- le dije

Pronto estarán divorciado y yo estaré ahí para consolarla – dijo el perro con burla

Hijo de perra- le dije y sin importarme el espectáculo me lance en contra de Jacob, mi padre, Emmet y el padre de bella intentaron separarnos, pero tanto el perro como yo teníamos ganas de rompernos la cara asi que no podían .

Cuando por fin pudieron separarnos, bella y mi hermana ya estaba ahí.

Que les pasa?- pregunto bella molesta

Este tipo que se cree con derechos sobre ti- dijo Jacob

Eso no verdad, solo te dije que no las vas a tocar- conteste

Edward ya deja de hacer escándalo- me dijo Alice

Este perro me dijo que en cuanto bella se divorciara de mi, el estaría ahí para consolarla – dije llenándome de furia de nuevo

Es verdad eso Jacob?- pregunto bella

Sabes que me gustas bella y claro que quiero pelear por ti, eres un gran mujer que el idiota ese- dijo señalándome- no te supo valorar- dijo Jacob

Tu no sabes nada de mi matrimonio con edward- le dijo bella

Lo que se es que no vas a durar mucho tiempo casada con el y que yo me ganare tu amor, y estarás conmigo- grito Jacob

Yo solo te estimo como un amigo – le dijo bella y eso levanto mi ego

Tu serás mi mujer- dijo Jacob viendo a bella amenazadoramente

Primero te mato- le dije intentado soltarme del agarre de Emmet y mi padre

Edward ya calmate- me pedía mi madre y bella

Les vamos a pedir que se retiren por favor- dijo un hombre que al parecer era del hotel donde se estaba llevando a cabo la cena.

Vamonos bella- dijo Jacob y se acerco para tomarla del brazo.

Aléjate de ella- le dije y jale a bella para atrás

Ella se va conmigo- dijo charlie

No padre, yo me voy con mi esposo- dijo bella mirando a Jacob

Estas loca?- le grito el perro

Te juro que si le sigues gritando te romperé la mandíbula para que no puedas hablar jamás- le amenace

El es mi esposo- dijo bella

Vamonos – dijo Alice que ya traía el abrigo y la bolsa de bella

Tome a bella de la cintura y salimos del hotel, pedí mi coche ayude a bella a subir y después subí yo.

A donde quieres ir?- le pregunte

No lo se- respondió sin mírame

Por que te viniste conmigo?- pregunte

Bastante tuve con un marido que me dijera lo que tenia que hacer y me tratara mal como para conseguirme otro igual o peor – me dijo y me dolió que me lo dijera, ella aun me odiaba y aunque me lo merecía no dejaba de dolerme

Perdón- le dije

Edward por que no quieres firmar el divorcio? tu no me amas- me dijo

Si te amo bella, siempre te veía como un pecado , por que eras un tentación muy grande para mi, y algo en mi interior me decia que tu no podias ser la mujer que se habia burlado de mi hermano y te juro que si esa noche no se hubieran desatado las cosas como pasaron, en estos momentos estaríamos en el rancho y tu ya serias mi mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.-dije echado todas mis cartas al juego

De verdad me amas?- me pregunto mirándome

Si, bella, te amo desde que estábamos en forks, no de ahorita, por eso el dia de la pelea te pedía , te rogaba que me ayudaras a creerte – le confesé

Llevame a donde tu quieras- me dijo

Segura?- le pregunte , rogando a dios que me dijera que si.

Si edward, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado , no he dejado de amarte y el verte hoy como un hombre de las cavernas me enamoro mas de ti- me dijo mirándome

Te amor bella- le dije y la tome de la mano y se la bese.

Nos toco un alto y yo saque mi celular para llamar al aeropuerto para que me tuvieran listo el avión privado después llame a Alice para que le prepara una maleta a bella le dije que la llevaría a Esme, para que bella no entendiera.

A donde vamos a ir?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

A vivir nuestra luna de miel como debía de haber sido desde un principio- le conteste así que fui a casa de mis padres, no deje que ni siquiera bella se quitara el vestido, solo entre por las maletas y Salí de inmediato, bella le hablo a sui padre desde su celular, charlie no estuvo muy contento pero a bella solo le importaba que estaríamos juntos y para mi eso era lo mejor.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y ya tenían nuestro avión listo para salir.

No me vas a decir a donde vamos?- me pregunto cuando despegamos

No, es una sorpresa- le dije , cuando dijeron que podíamos desabrocharnos el cinturón de inmediato la abrace.

Te juro que pasare la vida ganándome tu perdón – le dije

No es necesario- me dijo ella

No?- pregunte sorprendido

No edward, yo ya te perdone desde que me contaste todo lo que paso, pero yo tengo un duda, Tanya es mi hermana que va a pasar cuando nos la topemos?- me pregunto

Amor no me pidas que este cerca de ella eso no lo podría soportar – le dije

Jamás te lo pediría , a parte no creo que no la topemos mucho, ya que mi padre corrió a mi madre y Tanya de la casa- me contó bella

Enserio?- pregunte sorprendido

Si, charlie se quiere divorciar de renne – me dijo

Y como te sientes tu?- sabia que a pesar de que la madre de bella nunca había sido muy buena con ella, bella la quería

Bien, charlie tenia una amante desde hace muchos años que se llama sue – me dijo bella feliz

Wow no me lo esperaba- dije honestamente

Yo si, mi madre hacia muy infeliz a mi padre y yo ya conocí a sue es un gran mujer – me comento

Bueno pues me da gusto – le dije- pero en estos momento yo tengo otra cosa para hacerte feliz – le dije juguetonamente

No creo que quiera perder mi virginidad en una avión amor- me contesto con un sonrisa tierna

Y no lo harás , tu te mereces mucho mas que eso- le dije pero la levante y la lleve a la pequeña habitación que había en el avión.

Y creo que tu y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar – me dijo bella seria.

Como de que?- pregunte

Que si quieres que sigamos casados ahora será bajo mis condiciones- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Chicas que creen, que esto se va a tres caps, ya el próximo es el final, que condiciones le pondrá bella a edward?. Ya saben déjenme sus teorías y nuevamente mil gracias a todas por el apoyo las adoro.


	3. Epilogo

Si aunque no lo crean, aquí esta el capítulo final de Venganza Equivocada, creyeron que nunca lo haría?, pues no, recuerden que con esta historia tuve un problema porque algunas personas pensaron que era ofensiva , asi que cada que quería comenzar a escribir el capítulo final no podía, pero ahora and muy, muy inspirada y decidí que era momento de que acabara y les diera a ustedes un final digno de las mejores lectoras que alguien pueda tener.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo siempre, y recuerden que jamás las dejaría sin el final de una historia.

Las quiero

Anna

Sabía que bella se merecía saber todo lo que había pasado y como era que yo había llegado con ella, y sobre todo como era que se me había ocurrido lo de la venganza, pero también quería que entendiera lo que yo había sufrido por la muerte de James, como era que mi familia lo había pasado.

-Aceptare todas las condiciones que me pongas, pero antes quiero que sepas toda la historia por mi – dije sabiendo que con esto abriría las heridas que bella hubiera podido cerrar.

-Es lo que mas quiero, saber que es lo que paso pero sobretodo quiero saber por que he pagado un pecado que yo no cometí. – dijo ella tratando de tragar las lagrimas que se asomaban en esos hermosos ojos chocolates.

-James era el mas chico de los varones , el y yo éramos muy unidos, James tenia mucho carisma y ,e era muy fácil caerle bien a las personas, tenía el don , era muy inteligente, pero a pesar de gran carisma que tenía le costaba mucho acercase a las mujeres, cuando tenia 18 años se enamoró de una mujer llamada Victoria que en cuanto se enteró que era un Cullen de inmediato acepto salir con el, duro mucho tiempo con ella, el quería casarse al mes de estar con ella, pero ella siempre le dio largas – comencé a contar la historia y conforme avanzaba en mi relato el nudo en mi garganta se hacía mas fuerte – James se moría por casarse con ella y formar una familia, ese siempre fue el gran sueño de mi hermano, pero Victoria ya no quiso estar con el por que conoció a un amigo de -James mucho mas rico y sin decir nada lo dejo – dije con un coraje al recordar como había sufrido mi hermano – así que James se cerró al amor , termino su carrera y de inmediato comenzó a trabajar en las empresas Cullen – Seguí contado – Pero un día conoció a una mujer, el me la describía como la mas hermosa y sobretodo que lo amaba, que era una mujer, pasional, segura de si misma, me decía que había encontrado a su otra mitad.- dije.

-¿Y esa se supone que era yo?- pregunto tomando mi mano.

-Si, era Bella Swan, James estaba completamente enamorado de ella, había comenzado a faltar a trabajar y solo quería estar con ella, James me conto que no quería perder un minuto mas y le pediría matrimonio , cuando el me dijo que ella le había dicho que su padre nunca aceptaría que su bella se casara el estaba muy deprimido pero me dijo que se enfrentaría a su padre, nada me importaba más que casarse con esa mujer.

-Yo le pedía a james que me la presentara, pero James decía que cuando conociéramos a bella seria como su esposa, James hablo con tu padre y el le dijo que no permitiría que te casaras con el o mas bien Tanya. James no se daría por vencido asi que dijo a tu hermana que se casaran en Secreto y fue cuando tu hermana saco su verdadera personalidad, ella le dijo que no se casaría con el nunca, que ya se estaba cansando del jueguito de novia perfecta, le dijo que nunca lo había amado y que mucho menos quería estar con el, que ella quería un hombre mucho mas rico , que no se conformaría con el hijo pequeño de los Cullen – dije lleno de odio.

-¿El como lo tomo?- pregunto bella

-James me hablo desesperado, dijo que lo único que el soñaba era una familia, y que siempre se enamoraba de la equivocada, estaba destrozado, que nunca nadie lo había amado por el que siempre era por el apellido pero cuando se enteraban que había otros Cullen con más dinero el dejaba de valer algo, y decidió quitarse la vida- dije y sentí como mis lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en mis ojos.

-De verdad lamento mucho lo que has tenido que pasar – dijo ella y vi en su rostro que realmente estaba sufriendo.

-Lo pero vino cuando tuve que darle la noticia a mis padres, mi madre siempre dijo que james era el más sensible de los tres, que por eso apreciaba más las cosas sencillas de la vida , mi madre era también muy pegado a James, el de pequeño era muy enfermizo pero a pesar de eso, era el mas sobreprotector con Alice, decía que era su pequeña flor – le conté.

-Edward se que no ha de ser fácil por lo que estás pasando, pero como no te diste cuenta que yo no era la mujer que el te describía- dijo .

-Por que estaba cegado bella, lo único que yo creía era que tu estabas fingiendo que estabas aparentando, cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos la dudas brincaron, no era posible que fueras la mujer que me describía james, pero si he de ser honesto jamás me imagine que tu hermana podía ser.

-Yo aun no puedo creer que Tanya sea tan mala persona, haberle hecho a tu hermano , si ella ya no quería estar con el , pudo haber sido mas noble y no tan cruel- dijo bella.

-Bella , en Tanya no hay un pizca de nobleza y te aseguro que ella no sabe lo que es amar, sabe lo que tiene y lo utiliza para su beneficio- dije enojado.

-¿Como lo hizo la noche que los vi?- pregunto y yo sentí que el corazón se me caía.

-Bella esa noche fue un caos, de verdad no se que paso, bueno si lo se, tu y yo habíamos tenido un gran acercamiento , mi cuerpo necesitaba liberarse , ella se monto sobre mi, no te estoy diciendo que ella es la culpable de todo, por que seria mentirte , y te juro que dentro de mi sabia que tenia que mantenerme callado cuando tu comenzaste a reclamarme .

-Edward por que en vez de dejar ahí a Tanya no subiste a buscarme a mi, tu esposa , habías aprendido a conocerme en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos – dijo ella enojada.

-Se que soy de lo peor bella pero aunque no lo creas, cada que te veía me daban ganas de besarte, tocarte, hacerte mia, y te juro que no tienes idea de como me arrepiento de no haber pecado- dije acariciando su rostro.

-¿Pecado?- pregunto

-Si bella, yo te consideraba un pecado, me moría por estar contigo, esa noche cuando probé tus labios, cuando mis manos comenzaron a recorrer tu cuerpo , supe que no podría resistirme mas, necesitaba de ti , ya ni siquiera pensaba en que traicionaba a mi hermano, lo único que pensaba era en hacerte mía.

-No tienes por que mentirme Edward , se que no soy una mujer bella- dijo con voz triste.

-Bella estas loca, aquella noche en la que le decías Emyli que querías operarte por que Jessica te lo había dicho me enfurecía nada mas de pensar que podías maltratar tu precioso cuerpo, bella se que no me crees, pero aun recuerdo como tus perfectos senos se acoplan a mi manos, es como si hubieran sido hechos para mi.

-Edward – dijo ella sorprendida.

- la verdad bella – dije y sin pensarlo mas la bese, dios era estar en la gloria volver a probar sus labios, quería ser tierno y todo un caballero ella era lo mínimo que se merecía, agradecí que bella no rechazara mi beso, al contrario estaba respondiendo y muy bien, ella estaba hecha para mi y yo para ella, bella subió sus manos por mi pecho y me tomo del rostro sin dejar de besarme, mis manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a acariciar sus costados, el beso tierno paso a segundo grado y paso a un beso pasional, lleno de urgencia, de necesidad, necesitábamos mas, mucho mas.

Sabia que tenia que detenerme porque si no cometería una locura y la tomaría aquí en el avión y ella no se merecía esto, Alice me había ayudado a organizar todo en tiempo record para que bella tuviera la noche de bodas y luna de miel que yo por egoísta le quite.

-Creo que o mejor será que paremos – dije separándome de bella, mi respiración y la de ella estaban muy agitadas.

-Edward necesito mas- dijo ella y volvió a atacar mis labios.

Yo no podía resistirme y claro que la bese mas , llego el momento en que bella ya no estaba en su asiento, estaba en el mío sentada sobre mi, mis manos no dejaban de recorrer su cuerpo, y besar sus labios era la gloria , pero yo quería probarla completa, asi que rompí el beso y comencé a besar su cuello, y gracias a dios bella no se había cambiado el vestido, ya que sus hermosos hombros estaba descubiertos, y wow mi lengua comenzó a hacer camino para llegar al inicio de sus pecho, bella no dejaba de gemir, sus manos acariciaba mi cabello.

-Disculpe señor Cullen- dijo la asistente de vuelo, bella de inmediato escondió su cara en mi cuello.

-¿-Que pasa?- pregunte molesto por la interrupción.

Estamos por aterrizar sr Cullen y el piloto pide que abrochen sus cinturones – dijo ella de forma seria ,como si no hubiera visto nada.

Gracias – dije y puse a mi pequeña y penosa esposa en su asiento.

-¿Crees que no vio?- pregunto bella preocupada.

-No me interesa mucho si nos vio o no, ya que eres mi esposa , asi que no tendría nada de malo, que un hombre con una esposa tan bella como tu , tenga un arranque de pasión no crees?- pregunte juguetonamente.

-¿Edward , ya me vas a decir a donde vamos?- pregunto contenta.

-No, es una sorpresa, aunque cuando regresemos por favor recuérdame darle un excelente regalo a Alice – dije.

-¿Es tu cómplice en todo esto?- pregunto.

-Si, es mi cómplice y mejor aliada- reconocí.

-Sabes que ella y yo entablamos una amistad?-pregunto

-Si y me da gusto, no sabes cuantas veces tuve que huir de las amenazas de mi pequeña hermana- recordé.

Ella solo rio y comenzamos a aterrizar, esperaba que esta sorpresa le gustara a bella, y a partir de que aquí se comenzara a escribir nuestra historia, sin mas venganzas ni mentiras.

En cuanto aterrizamos, y bajamos del avión ya nos esperaba una camioneta que nos llevaría al muelle donde estaría nuestro bote esperando.

-¿Edward vamos a estar en este bote?, no crees que es un poco pequeño?- pregunto bella preocupada.

-Amor, si quisiera tenerte en medio de mar, compraría el mejor yate para que estuvieras cómoda pequeña- dije mirándola a los ojos, era verdad, el resto de mi vida la pasaría ganándome su perdón.

-La ayude a subir al bote y comenzamos nuestro viaje que seria de unos 20 minutos, cuando por fin nos íbamos acercando de inmediato me dijo que veía algo, yo solo rei por que ella estaba muy emocionada , por fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino final, la preciosa Isala Esme, mi padre se la había regalado a mi madre cuando cumplieron veinte años de casados y mi hermosa hermana había organizado todo en horas para que estuviera perfecto a nuestra llegada.

-¿ estamos Edward?—pregunto bella emocionada en cuento la ayude a bajar del bote.

-En la Isla Esme- dije.

-¿Isla Esme?¿ Como tu mama?- pregunto asombrada.

-Si, mi papa se la dio a mi madre- le conté.

-Que romántico- dijo con voz soñadora.

-Ahora lo único que importa es que tu y yo estaremos aquí, juntos y solos- dij acercándome a ella.- pero que te parece si te refrescas primero y te pones cómoda en lo que yo arreglo todo con el personal que Alice me dijo que nos esperaría ¿de acuerdo pequeña?- le dije y entramos a la hermosa casa.

Le dije donde estaban las habitaciones, se llevo una pequeña maleta con ella, y entro en la habitación, yo me dispuse a buscar a las personas que Alice dijo, en cuanto las encontré me di cuenta que mi hermana había pensado en todo, asi que yo me apresure a arreglarme un poco, quería que esta noche fuera perfecta e inolvidable para bella.

Después de darme un baño y arreglarme, baje de nuevo a sala bella aun no habia bajado, asi que me dio tiempo de sacar al personal y encargarme de todo yo mismo.

Estaba sirviendo unas copas de champag cuando bella bajo, diablos de verdad Alice se merecía un gran, pero gran regalo , bella traía un hermoso vestido palo de rosa, y corto muy corto, que hacían que sus piernas se vieran larguísimas y hermosas, aunque yo tenia una idea mas pervertida de donde se verían mucho mejor sus piernas.

-Estas hermosa- dije casi sin aliento.

-Gracias, la casa es hermosa- dijo ella con una bella sonrisa – ven acompáñame – le pedí, la tome de la mano y deposite un beso en ella, ella me siguió y salimos por la parte de atrás a la playa, donde un camino de velas y pétalos de rosa nos esperaba, los ojos de bella estaban completamente hermoso y brillaban como estrellas.

-Es perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa que no cabía en su hermosa cara.

-Tu eres lo que hace perfecto este momento. – dije , llegamos al final del camino y nos esperaba una mesa con unas copas y frutas.

La ayude a sentar en la mesa, quería que esa noche supiera todo de mi, y yo saber todo de ella, quería saber que era lo que habia hecho en el tiempo que nos habíamos separado, quería saber todo sobre el maldito perro que estaba con ella, me quedaba claro que no tenia ni cara ni derecho para reclamarle si había pasado algo entre ellos, aunque a ese perro le tumbaría los dientes si se había atrevido a besar sus labios.

Bella no tenia muchas ganas de hablar ya que tomo tres copas de champang seguidas y los siguiente que vi fue que estaba sentada en mis piernas,- tienes mucho que hacer para que te perdone eh – dijo bella repartiendo besos en mi cuello.

-Si, claro que si, es lo que mas quiero- dije poniendo mis manos en su cadera para poder sostenerla mejor.

-Me debes una hermosa noche de bodas, una inolvidable luna de miel , muchas noches de pasión y días de matrimonio romántico- dijo y mordió mi oreja de manera sensual.

-Que te parece si comenzamos con la noche de bodas- dije y la bese, en estos momentos ya no importaba nada mas, solo que ella y yo estuviéramos juntos que nos entregáramos el uno al otro que ella se diera cuenta que yo siempre seria solo de ella y ella siempre seria solo mía.

Tome a bella en brazos y entramos a la casa , ella no separaba sus labios de mi, y claro que yo menos no quería dejar de probarla y hoy la probaría mucho mas.

No se como le hice para llegar a la habitación, per lo logre, deposite a bella con mucho cuidado en la cama, me contendría para que por lo menos esta vez todo fuera lento y tierno, todo fuera despacio y al paso de bella.

No dejaba de recorrer el cuerpo de bella con mis manos y ella no dejaba de gemir, sus manos también me acariciaban.

-Te necesito Edward- dijo entre gemidos.

-Y serás mía bella.-dije sin pensarlo mucho.

Sin mas preámbulos comencé a quitarle el vestido a bella, pero le dejaría las zapatillas puestas, bella de inmediato levanto la cadera para que pudiera sacarle el vestido mas fácilmente, bella solo traía una diminuta tanga rosa.

-Bella esta noche no dormirás nada- dije y lo cumpliría.

Y comencé a deleitarme con su bello cuerpo, comencé mi camino de besos por toda su piel, llegue al hermoso valle de sus pecho, y mientras mi boca se ocupa de uno mi mano se deleitaba con el otro, bella gemía y se retorcía debajo de mi.

Mi lengua fue la encargada de hacer que su pezón se pusiera sensible y el otro con mi dedos lo estimulaba, estuve intercambiando y turnándome para no desatender ninguno de sus adorables pechos.

Comencé a bajar mucho mas , su abdomen, su vientre y cada segundo y a cada beso me acercaba mas al centro de su feminidad, a ese centro que me daría el mejor elixir del mundo.

Su olor era embriagante,- ¿ Edward que haces?- pregunto bella alarmada cuando sintió mi aliento en su centro – relájate amor, tranquila y disfruta – le pedí y si un lento lengüetazo a su centro, bella de inmediato gimió, y eso detono todo para que me sumergiera por completo en ella, mi lengua recorría todo su centro, pero sabia que necesitaba mas, mucho mas asi que sin pensarlo mas busque su sensible botón y me encargue de el con mi lengua.

-Edward, Edward por favor … - grito bella, sabia que ella estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, y yo por nada del mundo me detendría quería probarla por completo.

-Dios … - grito bella y comencé a saborear lo mas delicioso que había provocado en mi vida.

-Las piernas de bella temblaban por el orgasmo que acababa de tener – ahora esposa, serás mía – dije y sin darle tiempo a recuperarse me posicione sobre ella, y comencé a besarla, esperaba no le doliera tanto con la lubricación que había tenido con mi boca y su orgasmo.

-Tranquila amor, confía en mi , te amo .. le dije al oído, ella sin necesidad de que le dijera nada, abrió sus piernas yo, lentamente comencé a entrar en ella, a pesar de estar tan húmeda , era muy estrecha asi que comencé un movimiento de entra y saca para que su cuerpo se acomodara a mi tamaño.

-Hazlo amor, lléname de ti – dijo bella y sin pensarlo mas entre completamente en ella, ella se tenso por un momento, y yo me sentí en la gloria.

El vaivén de caderas comenzó, bella se entregaba por completo a mi y yo me sumergía dentro de ella, el tiempo se detenía, no importaba nada, lo único que contaba en ese momento éramos nosotros.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciendo el amor, o cuantos orgasmos tuvo ella pero lo que si es que esa noche toque el cielo con las manos.

A la mañana siguiente, siguiente cuando desperté , bella tenia su cabeza sobre mi pecho su hermosa melena chocolate la tenia esparcida, me abrazaba de la cintura y tenia una de sus piernas enredada en las mías.

-Buenos días dormilona – le dije a mi esposa que comenzaba a despertarse.

-Buenos días amor- dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Como estas princesa?, ¿Cómo te siente?- pregunte.

-Como en un sueño amor, estoy feliz, no quisiera irme nunca de aquí mi vida, - dijo feliz.

-Amor, te prometo que donde nosotros estemos , seremos felices mi amor.- dije convencido de que asi seria.

Después de otra sesión de sexo maravilloso, mi esposa y yo nos levantamos y aunque bella no lo podía creer , yo le prepare el desayuno.

-¿Cuantos días vamos a estar aquí amor?- pregunto bella mientras desayunábamos.

-El que quieras mi amor, tu mandas- dije besando su nariz.

Ese dia bella y yo lo pasamos en la playa, jugando en el mar, yo le dije que podíamos ir a la ciudad de compras o hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero me dijo que no, que ella quería quedarse aquí y aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

Y vaya que lo aprovechábamos, bella se habia convertido en toda una mujer ardiente, y quería hacer el amor a toda hora y ya no era tan tímida, lo hacíamos en la playa , el la cocina, en todos lados, ella quería aprender lo que me gustaba, quería que le enseñara todo y yo feliz lo hacia.

Teníamos cinco días en la isla cuando entro la llamada de mi madre, que era urgente y necesario que regresáramos cuanto antes.

No quisieron darme mas detalles , asi que con todo el dolor de mi corazón le tuve que decir a bella que regresábamos , cuando le dije mi madre había llamado , ella de inmediato comenzó a hacer maletas .

Cuando por fin regresamos , llegamos primero que nada a casa de mi padres, me sorprendi mucho de ver a Charlie , el padre de bella ahí.

-Buenas noches- dije al entrar en la casa.

-Edward, hijo , que bueno que han vuelto- dijo mi madre y corrió a abrazarnos.

-Hija – dijo Charlie y corrió a abrazar a bella.

-¿Que es lo pasa? – pregunto bella a su padre al ver la cara que tenia.

-Bella, hija es una tragedia- dijo su padre con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que es lo pasa?- pregunto alarmada.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que a pesar de lo ocurrido lamentamos mucho todo lo que esta pasando- dijo Carlisle.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunte yo nervioso.

-Anoche mataron a Tanya – dijo mi suegro , no puedo decir que me sentí mal o que me dolio, la verdad es que no tenia ningún sentimiento , ni bueno ni malo.

-¿Que?- pregunto bella como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Bella, Tanya salía con un hombre llamado Lauret , el la mato- Conto mi padre.

-Pero ¿por que?- pregunto bella como si no entendiera.

-Bella, tu hermana, trato de engañar a Laurent y el en su desesperación le disparo anoche – dijo mi padre.

-¿Dios mio y como esta mi madre?- pregunto bella llorando, mi esposa era una mujer demasiado noble.

-Esta deshecha, el cuerpo de Tanya apenas nos lo van a entregar ,tu madre quiere un funeral intimo, ella fue la que me pidió que te llamara- dijo Charlie.

-Claro que si , quiero estar con ella en estos momentos. – dijo mi esposa desesperada.

Mi familia se disculpo por no acompañar a bella, pero ellos no podían lamentar la muerte de Tanya, bella me dijo que si no me sentía bien ella entendía que no la acompañara, pero por nada del mundo la dejaría sola, Tanya era su hermana y mi esposa la quería, asi que yo estaría con bella.

Cuando llegamos a la funeraria fue horrible darme cuenta lo sola que estaba tanya, nadie, ni amistades ni nadie estaba ahí mas que su madre Renne que lloraba en el ataúd de su hija.

-Mama – la llamo bella.

-Tu, tu eres la culpable de que mi tany este muerta- le grito Renne a bella.

-Renne calmate- le pido Charlie.

No , Isabella es la que tenia que estar muerta y no mi tany, si ella no hubiera hecho un escandalo aquella noche en el racho Cullen nada de esto hubiera pasado, Tanya estaría viva , por que no hubiera conocido a ese desgraciado, Isabella es la culpable, por que por culpa de ella tu nos echaste de la casa y Tanya se relaciono con ese tipo- grito desesperada Renne

-Mama por favor calmate- le pidió Bella a su madre, mi esposa lloraba desconsoladamente, sabia que le dolia la muerte de su hermana, pero aun mas la heria el trato de su madre.

-La única responsable de todo es Tanya, ella con sus decisiones fue la que gano esto- dije molesto.

-Tu y tu maldita familia son también culpables de su muerte, ojala fuera Isabella la que estuviera muerta y no mi tanya- dijo Renne con odio - tu siempre fuiste poca cosa junto a Tanya – le grito Renne a Bella.

-Basta Renne – grito Charlie

-Es hora de que Isabella sepa todo, tu no eres mi hija bella, tu eres hija de una maldita aventura de tu padre y yo te tuve lastima y te recogi- le grito su madre a bella.

-Renne – grito Charlie horrorizado.

-Es la verdad ni siquiera tu verdadera madre te quiso, ahora quiero que te largues de aquí maldita- grito Renne, bella estaba en shock que no podía ni moverse, asi que sin pensarlo la saque de ahí la lleve a mi casa que pronto seria también la de mi esposa, bella se derrumbo por completo, fue una noche eterna, bella se sostenía de mi y tenia ataques de llanto cuando a la mañana siguiente despertó su cara estaba hinchada de tanto llorar.

-¿Como estas?- pregunte preocupado de que viniera otro ataque como el de anoche.

-Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado, pero ahora entiendo por que Renne siempre fue cruel conmigo- dijo bella triste.

-Bella que te quede claro que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, y que si Tanya murió fue por culpa de ella misma y de tu madre que siempre le solapo todo- dije abrazándola.

-Lo se, pero ahora quiero saber la verdad de mi origen, se que en estos momentos no es prudente que le pregunte nada a mi padre, pero ahora el tendrá que decirme toda la verdad-. Dijo mi esposa con una voz que me hacia sentirme orgulloso de ella, por ser tan fuerte.

Los días pasaron lentamente, mi familia le dio todo el apoyo a bella cuando ella les conto todo lo que habia pasado, Charlie estaba aun muy afectado por todo lo que habia pasado, pero a los dos días después del entierro de tanya Charlie llamo a mi esposa para decirle toda la verdad.

Charlie le conto a bella que si madre se llamaba Sue , que ella trabajaba en las empresas Swan y que el se enamoro de ella desde el primer momento en que la vio, que Renne estaba de viaje cuando el conoció Sue, desde el momento en que la vio no pudo sacársela de la cabeza, que era como si hubiera conocido a un ángel, que pronto comenzaron un relación , pero por alguna trampa del destino Sue no sabia que Charlie estaba casado y tenia una pequeña hija Tanya, cuando Renne regreso de viaje, se entero de la relación que tenia Charlie con Sue ella de inmediato fue a amenazar a Sue, pero ella ya estaba embarazada de Bella, Sue al enterarse de todo se fue y no le dijo a Charlie a donde, hasta que ocho meses después se pusieron en contacto con Charlie del hospital de Seattle para decirle que Sue había muerto al dar a luz a una pequeña.

Charlie fue por esa pequeña y hablo con Renne que si no aceptaba a su hija se divorciaría de ella y Renne de inmediato acepto a Isabella, per todos los días de su vida Renne se había encargado de amenazarlo de decirle la verdad a bella.

Bella no le dijo nada a su padre en cuanto estuvimos solos bella me dijo que ahora entendía por que siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar y no volvió a tocar el tema.

Las cosas no fueron miel sobre hojuelas pero ahora bella y yo estábamos juntos, aun tenia que ganarme muchas con bella por que a pesar de que mi ella jamás me habia echado en cara nada ni habia vuelto a sacar el tema de todo lo que yo le habia hecho pasar a bella, daba gracias a dios la esposa que me habia tocado.

_**Cinco años después.**_

-Bella por favor- le pedí a mi esposa poniendo mi cara mas tierna sabia que asi me daría la razón.

-Amor por favor es una bebe – dijo ella tratando de contener la risa.

-Pero es mi bebe- dije casi al borde de la lagrimas.

-Yo apoyo a mi yerno – dijo Charlie y gracias a dios habia alguien con sentido común aquí.

-Papa no lo apoyes- dijo bella muerta de risa.

-Bella, de verdad que no se que harás con este marido tuyo – se burlo mi madre.

-Por qué no pueden entender que solo estoy cuidando a mi pequeña- dije indignado de que se estuvieran burlando.

-Edward quieres meter a tu hija a un convento por que un niño en el kínder la beso- dijo mi padre que tenía lágrimas en los ojos de la risa que tenia.

-Pues claro que si, ella puede tener novio hasta que cumpla 40- dije seguro.

-Mi amor Nessie no se ira a ningún convento, por James Jr y Carlie necesitan a su hermanita y por que nuestra hija tiene que hacer su vida- dijo mi esposa mirándome de tal forma que sabia que se haría lo que ella dijera.

Y es que en los cinco años que llevábamos juntos y los tres hijos que teníamos, había aprendido que a mi esposa jamás podía llevarle la contra, se burlaban de que era un mandilón, y la verdad si y que, era un mandilón feliz, porque mi mayor placer en este mundo era hacer feliz a mi esposa , cada que bella sonreía era como un bálsamo para mi alma que aun se sentía muy culpable de todo lo que ella habia tenido que pasar por mi culpa.

Mi familia no había podido sanar del todo la perdida de mi hermano James pero bella con la maravillosa noticia de su segundo embarazo le dio sobre todo a mis padres una gran felicidad y ni que decir de cuando se enteraron de que seria varón y que bella quería ponerle James en honor a mi hermano.

Había aprendido de todos mi errores, habia cometido algunos en estos cinco años pero jamás habia vuelto a dudar ni por medio segundo de mi esposa ni de lo que ella era.

En la intimidad de nuestra habitación siempre le pedia a bella perdón , ella reia y me besaba, siempre contestaba lo mismo.

No se de que me hablas, por que si me pides perdón por darme cinco años de feliz matrimonio, una gran familia , unos maravillosos hijos y darme todo tu amo claro que te perdono y sigue haciéndolo- decía ella. Esta felicidad se la debía a mi hermano James que sabia que donde estuviera el estaría cuidándome y siendo mi mejor amigo.

Chicasssss llegamos al final de Venganza equivocada, muchas gracias por leer y sobretodo pos su espera, de verdad no tienen idea de como se lo agradezco, esta historia fue muy difícil por que muchas personas la consideraron ofensiva y me acusaban de mil cosas, quiero que sepan que jamas ha sido mi intención ofender a nadie con ninguna de mis historias.

Pero no por temor a ofender a alguien voy a dejar de escribir lo que se viene a mi loca cabeza, a las personas que nos les guste lo siento, pero hay personas que si les gusta y saben quien soy por que durante cuatro años me han seguido en mis historias, si como lo oyen ya tengo cuatro años escribiendo aquí y mil gracias a todas las chicas que me han seguido durante todo ese tiempo.

Gracias a las nuevas lectoras que me apoyan a continuar con mi locuras.

Pues no las aburro mas con mis choros y espero me dejen su opinión que es super valiosa para mi y recuerden pasarse por :

Matrimonio Obligado

Protocolo

Venganza

Vacaciones con la Mafia secuela.

Por fa agréguenme al Face o en twetter .

Las quiero

ANNA


End file.
